


Undercover

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: NCIS, Tony/Ziva, <i>Dirty Dancing</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

"Hey Ziva. Since we have to go undercover at a strip club, will you give me a lap dance?" Tony asked from the safety of being on the other side of the partition around their desks.

"No Tony. I will not," she informed him.

"Ouch," Tony complained rubbing his head after once again Gibbs had come up behind him and whacked him on the head. "Boss."

"She is not going in as a stripper, Tony."

"Too bad," Tony said pouting then came around the partition and did a few suggestive dance moves. "I'd like to see her doing a little dirty dancing."

"Maybe you should be a dancer, I hear they have a mens night," Ziva said with a straight face. And laughed at his look of horror.


End file.
